


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by Kuya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuya/pseuds/Kuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sides of the same coin. Byakuya is the coin, Renji the gambler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides Of The Same Coin

His captain was without a doubt the most snobbish, unyielding, and infuriating person he’d ever met in his life. His pride reached the heavens, he was reserved to the point of being plain cold and he had managed to keep up his ways even around his lover for five years.

But there was this one room, their bedroom, where it was just the two of them, where behind the curtain the mask of untouchability and indifference, of arrogance, toughness and strength melted away, revealing a whole different Byakuya. A Byakuya that was shy, extremely easy to embarrass, that lay on the bed, legs spread open wide, blush reaching to the tip of his ears, that clung to Renji teary-eyed, begging as he let go completely.

They didn´t talk about these moments, though and Renji was wise enough to keep it that way.

They were their secret, and they were his treasure.


End file.
